Letters from Me to You
by Kira'sGuardian
Summary: Just a drabble of noncanon letters from different 'formers to their 'significant others'...Enjoy!
1. Deadwing (Crossfire)

Hello. It feels strange just writing these words down…like I should be doing something else. Do you know what it's like to live in a home without you? How it feels to come home to base every day and not see you waiting there with a cube of energon and a huge smile, just for me? What it's like to go into our old room and not get tackled by you, glad to see me home alive? I know I miss you. Do you miss me? It's terrible, being here without you. Do you have the same dreams as me, of warm sunlight and little voices laughing? Do you remember the twins in your dreams like I do? I miss them so. I miss you more, though. I see the twins from where I am. But they are on the front lines, fighting like they did when they were young, but now they are just fighting to survive. I see you as well, from a distance. You don't recognize me anymore, do you? My new frame intimidates you, doesn't it? It makes me shiver. I'm unaccustomed to this size; it is too large. I don't want it to intimidate you or the twins. My superiors told me that it is the perfect size for me. I think they have gone mad. I just want to return to you and the twins; I don't want to be here anymore. He frightens me. I want to come home. Please, please, help me out of here. I want to come home to you and the twins and be happy again. My superiors…do things…to me. They use me for target practice and call me all sorts of horrible names. But I think of you or the twins and I can get through it. I want to come back home. I want to leave the Decepticons. I want you. I want our family back together as it once was. I miss you, Ironhide. I can't leave here though; Megatron put a tracking device on me so he could find me anywhere in the universe. I can't find it, I only feel its presence in my processor. I need to get out; I'm slowly going mad. Please, please, someone end this miserable existence of mine! I can't take it anymore. If this letter manages to reach you, just know that I love you and that I will watch over you from the Well of Allsparks. Tell the twins that I love them, and that they should always watch each other's backs. I love you. Farewell.

Deadwing (Crossfire)

Sent from the Decepticon Airship Malevolence

.0000342 x .3423414958 approx. 00:34:98


	2. Sideswipe

Hey, brother.

It's been a while, huh? Almost 30 vorns, actually. I miss you guys, you and Skids and Mudflap. Remember the time you and Skids dumped hot oil on old Ironhide's new paintjob? Ohhhh, he was sooo mad. We were on janitor duty for three cycles. It's a living hell here on the Nemesis. Every day, Soundwave and Shockwave try out their newest experiments on me. My paint isn't even red anymore; it's this ugly purple that Megatron likes everywhere. I hate it. Dude, seriously, when are you guys gonna get here and get us out?  
Yeah, yeah, I know, this is just a note so I don't go insane or anything, but I really want you back. I know we weren't on the best of terms when the 'Cons caught me and put me into slave service on this blasted ship, but I mean this, bro. I miss you. I miss screwing around and joking with Jazz and Bumblebee when we weren't on patrol. Putting scratches on Tracks's paint to see his reaction. And you'd kill me if you knew this, but I really miss the humans. Jack and Miko and Raf, and Spike and the Nurse lady…Jane? Something like that. Whatever.  
I just wanna go home to base, bro. I mean, I _really_ wanna go home. I need the calm that we had at base, even if all you and I did was break it. I'm going out of my processor here. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to form coherent words. You remember Red Alert, right? Ratchet's buddy? Yeah, well, he was here for a while, and you guys somehow got him back. You missed me though; I heard the whole attack, but nobody came for me.  
Do you guys not care? I guess not. You don't want me back, do you? That's why you didn't come for me when Red Alert was rescued. You know what? Frag you. I hate you. You don't care, you never cared. You, Skids, Mudflap, Tracks, Bee, Jazz, nobody cared enough to get me back, huh? You know what? I hope Starscream blasts you all into a thousand tiny fragments. I hope your sparks get crushed. I hope you all offline. Then maybe I'll have some semblance of peace and quiet again. I'm starting to like the _Nemesis_ again.

Well, I hear Soundwave's annoying footsteps in the hall, which means that the next experiment is ready for testing. Maybe he'll kill me and then you guys will come save the day. Maybe you'll find this note and feel like a lump of slag for not getting me out before. I fragging hate you, Sunstreaker. See you in the Pit.

Sideswipe


End file.
